


Night of the Witch

by monstranceglock



Series: The Mamas [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Abortion, Brief Mention of Suicide, Descriptions of gore, F/M, Minor original character deaths, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, depictions of violence, everything is written in third person, mention of domestic abuse, this is my first fic pls don't roast me too hard uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstranceglock/pseuds/monstranceglock
Summary: “Are you a part of some sort of Catholic faction?” She asked, gesturing to his clothes.Nihil laughed again, much harder than before. After his laughter had died down to a few giggles, he spoke once more. “I’m sorry my dear, but when he said that you lived a life sheltered from the world, I had no idea how sheltered you were! I am not any kind of Catholic at all, or any kind of Christian for that matter!”It suddenly clicked in Ilona’s brain.He served the Devil.(I realized that if I wanted to read fics about Nihil meeting each of the papa's moms, I was going to have to write them myself lol)
Relationships: Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Mamas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Night of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> this is my maiden voyage into writing fanfiction lmao why did I have to include violence and smut in my first ever attempt oh my god I'm gonna read this again in 5 years and cringe so hard >.>
> 
> So this is only the first of two parts of this story. I have the second part planned out plot wise it's just a matter of coming up with dialogue and more details lol. As of right now I plan to just write about the moms of Papas 1, 2, and 3. I'm thinking about also doing Copia's but I'd like to wait until there's more lore (it's not confirmed that Nihil is his father or Imperator his mother)

**Part 1**

Piros was a village that most visitors might call quaint, on the occasion that they do receive visitors that is. It is a small village nestled away in the Hungarian mountains, away from the heavy traffic that the main roads bring. Many villagers liked how removed it was, especially now with talk of war on the horizon. A war that could be even more terrible than The Great War. War is cruel and unforgiving, which many villagers who lived through The Great War would tell you.

The villagers of Piros were a superstitious group of people. Anything that had even the slightest hint of being ominous was immediately deemed to be of the Devil. Some that possessed a more scientific mind would try to investigate to find answers, but they were mostly shot down by the village elders, saying “they don’t know what forces they may be dealing with.” Said villagers with scientific minds would sometimes scrounge enough funds together to leave Piros to pay for higher schooling, and almost always, they never came back. The modern world offered them countless opportunities that they would have never had the chance to take if they went back to their home town.

Ilona however, did come back. She was born in Piros, but as she grew from girlhood into her teenage years, she quickly became an outcast thanks to her lack of vocal filter. She always said what was on her mind, and often meant what she said, which many adults told her is very unbecoming of a lady.

From a young age, she was fascinated with the natural world. If she wasn’t in the village, she was almost always in the forest nearby. She liked the tranquility of the forest. The animals and plants never bothered her or asked her stupid questions that she would be forced to answer and consequently get in trouble for. It was peaceful in a way that she had never known, or would ever know. Many afternoons she would simply lay under the large ironwood tree next to the creek, letting its gentle splashes and trickles serenade her into her own imaginary worlds.

At the age of 16, Ilona left Piros, the only home she had ever known, to satisfy her need to know the laws of the natural world around her. It was common knowledge amongst the villagers that certain herbs and plants could cure common ailments like fevers and stomach aches, but she knew there had to be more. She wanted to know which herb combinations could cure more serious ailments. If there were more powerful herbs that didn’t grow in the forest, she could buy seeds for them and grow her own. She wanted to be prepared for any sickness or injury, especially after hearing the haunting stories from the older war veterans about trench fever and trench foot.

Her departure was met with great opposition from her father. She wasn’t sure if her mother would have had the same opinions of her leaving as her father, since she had been dead for six years. She had died in childbirth trying to deliver a son, taking the babe with her to the grave. The memory of it haunted Ilona and her father. Ilona could perhaps understand why her father was so adamant in her not leaving. “ _He’s lonely…But if I could use my knowledge to help prevent some poor woman from suffering the same fate, then wouldn’t it be worth me leaving, if only for a few years?”_ She thought. Ultimately, she was forced to sneak out in the middle of the night of the new moon, the darkness hiding her escape. She did leave a note, pleading with her father to understand and reinforcing the fact that she will return.

She had met a kind old woman on her way to the bustling metropolis of Budapest and after hearing about Ilona’s quest to learn, took her in. Fate was kind to Ilona that day, because the old woman had run a successful apothecary and recently retired. She had no children of her own, and looked after Ilona like a daughter and taught her almost everything she knew. Ilona learned more than she ever thought possible.

“ _It’s amazing that that we have lived so far without a scratch! There’s so many things that can go wrong with the human body!” Ilona said amazed._

_“It’s true that it’s a miracle we’re here right now, that we’re even alive at all.” The old woman, called Ada, started. “But the important thing to remember is that life can change at the drop of a pin. I’ve lived long enough to see how quickly things can change, how devastating they can be.” Ada said, her eyes looking far away._

_“But we live in a new modern age now, anything is possible.” Ilona said, trying to see what Ada was looking at. “We can be the masters of our own destinies, we don’t have to be beholden to the roles that are expected of us.”_

_“The world is indeed moving fast, perhaps too fast for some people.” Ada replied. “I just hope that the ones who are slow to move don’t hold you back.”_

_“You don’t have to worry about me Ada. The people back home tend to steer clear of me anyway! The only ones that will hold them back will be themselves.” Ilona said, starting to feel sorry for her neighbors. How they keep themselves in darkness and remain ignorant of the changing world._

Ilona lived with and studied under Ada for seven years. One morning, Ilona went to wake Ada and found that she had passed peacefully in the night. Ilona knew it would happen soon, but it didn’t stop the hurt she felt. Ada also knew she would die soon, and compiled her recipes for potions, salves, and other remedies in a book to give to Ilona after she died. She also left Ilona a small inheritance, just enough to start up her own apothecary if she wished.

Ilona was now faced with a decision; would she stay in Budapest and open up her own apothecary where she could move as fast as she wanted? Or would she go back to Piros, where it was likely that the villagers would still treat her as an outcast?

It wasn’t as difficult as she thought. She did promise her father she would return after all.

With the book of remedies and a few seedlings of non-native plants and herbs, she made the journey back to Piros.

She wasn’t sure what to expect when she returned, but immediate scorn wasn’t what she anticipated.

Upon recognizing her, one of the village elders approached her and informed her that while she was off “gallivanting with God knows who” her father had passed. There was no accident and no sign of illness. He simply died.

“You killed him you know. When you left, his heart broke and he was a shell of a man. Selfish girl, putting your own ambitions first!” The elder scolded. “I always knew you were trouble, now look what you’ve done! Was any of your adventures worth it?!”

By then, Ilona was crying. The loss of her mentor and father was too much. “I told him I would come back… Why didn’t he wait for me?” She sobbed.

“After seven years we all thought you might be dead! Or thought yourself better than us and settled elsewhere!” The elder accused.

“I was always going to come back! There was just so much I had to learn!”

“It’s too late for excuses. And don’t think about moving back into your father’s house! John’s son and his new wife have moved in and claimed it after it was clear you were never coming back.”

“But where would I stay? I have no one!” Ilona pleaded. She had used up most of the inheritance Ada left for her on rare herb and plant seeds, and for the long journey back to Piros.

“Why don’t you use that knowledge of yours and figure it out yourself!”

With that, the elder left Ilona.

She knew one place she could stay, it might take some work to fix up and she would have to see if anyone claimed it, but she was confident no one stepped foot near the place.

In her adventures in the forest as a young girl, she discovered an old hunter’s cabin that looked as if it hadn’t been lived in for decades. She was sure a big part of that was because the villagers assumed the cabin and the surrounding forest were haunted by a hunter who perished there.

She left the village, ignoring the scolding looks of the villagers as she made her way to the forest. The forest, her haven, remained unchanged and she found the cabin easily. She was right in her assumption. The cabin remained unoccupied, its vacant state confirming so.

There was no major structural damage, the worst being a few leaky spots in the ceiling. She could live here, and perhaps one day the villagers might accept her again.

Hopefully.

\--------------------------------------------

_Spring 1939_

Six years had passed since Ilona returned home. She was now 29, with no suitors trying to charm her into marriage. She wasn’t opposed to marriage, as long as it was with the right person. The right person however, has yet to come along and perhaps never will, thanks to her reputation as the witch living in the haunted part of the forest.

Once the villagers learned she was staying in the old hunter’s cabin gathering herbs and making potions, rumors of her being a witch began to circulate immediately.

She denied them of course, but small minds persist.

People are fickle creatures though, and many of the villagers did seek her out when they needed a cure or remedy, secretly of course. No one wanted to let it be known that they were publically seeking out the company of a witch, no matter how serious the illness or condition.

It was an open secret in the village. As long as the elders didn’t know they were consorting with Ilona, they continued to act is if nothing was amiss when one who was seriously ill became healthy again in such a short amount of time. _“The blessings of the Lord and plenty of rest!”_ was often the go to lie the villagers would tell each other when one asked how they or their family members recovered so quickly. Ilona found she didn’t mind the villagers denying her contribution to their recovery, she knew she made a difference and they largely left her alone and that was all that mattered.

\----------------------------------------

On one pleasant March morning, Ilona was preparing her garden to receive the herbs and flowers she was known for, when suddenly she felt an unusual feeling. She felt it in the deepest pit of her stomach, a foreboding feeling. The very air around her seemed to still and the sounds of the forest faded away. She slowly turned around and met the gaze of the most unusual man she had ever seen.

He was dressed as if he were a member of the Catholic clergy, but nothing about him seemed holy. His face was painted like a skull and the cross of the rosary he wore was upside down. The most unsettling thing about him was his eyes though. One eye was blue and the other stark white. It was as if he was looking straight into her soul. It was unnerving.

“Who are you?” Ilona asked quietly.

The man continued to stare, then a smirk began to make its way across his lips.

“My name is Nihil. I’ve been looking all across this godforsaken country for you,” he answered with a slight accent, gesturing to the surrounding forest. “And now…here you are. What is your name?”

Ilona looked at Nihil, confused. “How can you be looking for me and not even know who I am?”

“He never gave me your name, he just showed me your image and told me where I might find you. You’re important to our mission.”

“Who is this ‘he’? What are you even talking about?” Ilona asked. “And what makes you think I’m even the person you’re looking for, if you don’t even know my name?”

“Oh I know it's you. He showed me your face, clear as a bell.”

“Funny, I don't remember having my photograph taken. You’re clearly mistaken. I would like for you to leave, please.” Ilona asserted.

“Your mother died when you were 10, and your younger brother with her. Your father killed himself while you were away learning the apothecary trade.” Nihil stated.

Ilona stared at him, dumbstruck. He knew about her mother and brother? Her father…?

“I know what you’re thinking. How could I know about your father when even _you_ didn’t know that little detail about him? It must be a shock for you to learn about him this way.” Nihil began. “But I do know. He ate the poisonous weed that grew near the meadow, the very meadow that you liked to escape from chores to read in. The weed that your mother warned you about when she discovered you there.”

Ilona couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had never met this man before, but he seemed to know intimate details about her life. She wondered…

“Are you the spirit of the hunter that died here a long time ago?”

Nihil laughed. “There’s no such spirit here, I guarantee that! I would have been warned.” He answered. “I can assure that I’m a flesh and blood man, just as you’re a flesh and blood woman. Now…can you finally tell me your name?”

“I don’t know if I trust you.”

“You can trust me.”

“But how? How do you know these things about me? About my family?” Ilona questioned, her voice beginning to tremble with anxiety.

“I told you, he showed me.”

“But who is ‘he’?!” Ilona shouted, her frustration with Nihil coming to a head.

“He…is the one who I follow. The one who whom I, my father, my father’s father, my father’s father’s father, and so on have pledged our servitude to. He has been here since the beginning and will be here until the end. He is the Old One.”

Ilona thought about his answer for a moment. The Old One?

“Are you a part of some sort of Catholic faction?” She asked, gesturing to his clothes.

Nihil laughed again, much harder than before. After his laughter had died down to a few giggles, he spoke once more. “I’m sorry my dear, but when he said that you lived a life sheltered from the world, I had no idea how sheltered you were! I am not any kind of Catholic at all, or any kind of Christian for that matter!”

It suddenly clicked in Ilona’s brain.

He served the Devil.

“Ah, you finally understand!” Nihil affirmed.

Ilona’s blood began to run cold. She knew that there were people out there that rejected the idea of God’s existence, but to encounter a man who actively followed God’s greatest adversary? She was afraid.

“I can sense that you fear me. But I promise you that I do not intend to do you any harm.”

“You worship Satan, how can I believe a man that worships the Great Deceiver?” Ilona said sharply.

“As if your fellow Christians have treated you any better?” Nihil countered.

Ilona didn’t know what to say to that. He was right. Her own neighbors avoided her and spread lies about her, when all she ever did was help heal their bodies.

“At least hear out my offer,” Nihil began, speaking gently. “Then you can say yes or no. But please let me finish saying my entire offer before you make any decision. I did spend many days trying to find you after all.”

Ilona thought about it for a moment, then conceded to him. “Fine. I’ll listen to you. But I won’t guarantee any answers. Come and sit at least.” He followed her to a small table and two chairs that sat under a trellis overgrown with sweet pea and honeysuckle.

“Thank you my dear. Now,” Nihil began. “I understand that your village thinks you to be a witch.”

Ilona nodded slowly.

“But you’re not really a witch. A witch can only get her powers through the Old One, and he says he’s never bestowed you with that blessing.”

Ilona nodded once more. She understood what being a witch was, she was accused of it enough.

“How would you like my master to give you the powers of a witch?”

Ilona couldn’t help it, her mouth dropped open. Her? An _actual_ witch? With powers given to her by the Unholy Lord himself?

“The catch would be,” Nihil said as Ilona’s mind was racing, “that you would bear my firstborn son.”

Ilona shot him a look full of daggers.

“Why,” Ilona started, “would I condemn my soul just to give you a child?”

“Not just any child, my firstborn heir.” Nihil explained. “Soon I am to take my official role as Papa Nihil, leader of our church. I must have an heir if I am to take my role unchallenged.”

“Why couldn’t you have picked a young woman from your flock to impregnate? I’m sure you’d have many offers.” Ilona sneered.

Nihil rubbed his eyes, his paint somehow not ruined by his hands. “I could, yes, but that’s not what my lord has planned for me. I was going to do exactly that, but the Old One visited me in a dream before I could. In my dream, we walked to this crystal clear pond, when he told me to look at my reflection. I looked into the pond, and I saw your face. He told me about you and your life, and said if I am to succeed as Papa, then _you_ must be the mother of my firstborn son. He then told me I might find you in this country.” Nihil explained, as Ilona stared into the forest, trying to comprehend everything being said to her.

“He said that the people of your village accuse you of being a witch, so he thought ‘Why not make an honest woman out of her?’ and told me to offer you the powers and abilities of a witch in return for you bearing my child.”

Ilona scoffed. “I would never condemn my soul over such a thing! My decision is no.”

“But think about all you could do if you were a witch! You wouldn’t be reduced to helping superstitious busybody villagers, who would turn on you in a heartbeat if you weren’t careful! You could have _real_ power, power that could make those who would bring you down suffer!”

“I said that my decision is no!”

Nihil was exasperated. His master would have to find a new plan.

“Very well, at least I can tell him I tried.” Nihil stood and straightened out his clothes. “But if these people ever make you change your mind, just call out my name and I’ll come back.” With that, Nihil winked and began walking away into the forest, not looking back.

\-------------------------------------------------

It had been four days since Ilona’s encounter with the man called Nihil. She did her best to keep busy to avoid thinking about his offer. Doubt began to seep into her. What _had_ this life given her so far? Dead family and a life as the village outcast? She does her best to love and respect her neighbors, but they do not love or respect her back. What was the point in trying anymore? The more she dwelled on it, the more she realized that no matter what she did, she would never be good enough for them.

That was when she usually stopped herself from thinking about the subject any further. She reminded herself that there was a life after death to consider. A life eternally separated from God, all because she had petty feelings toward her neighbors? She wouldn’t give in to the temptation.

Later that morning as she was clearing the dead brush from the side of her home, a timid voice called out to her.

“Excuse me, are you Ilona…the witch?” the voice asked.

Ilona turned around and saw a woman. She looked to be only a few years younger than her and slightly shorter. She had light brown hair that framed her face, which looked frightened.

“I am Ilona, but I’m not a witch. I see those rumors still persist.” Ilona said, hoping to alleviate the fear in the young woman’s eyes. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. Did you need help with something? Is anyone sick?”

“I’m not afraid of you, miss. I’m afraid of getting caught,” The woman said, looking over her shoulder nervously. “If he finds out I came here, I don’t know what he’ll do to me.”

“Is it your father you’re sneaking away from?”

“No, it’s my husband.”

Ilona had thought in the back of her mind that perhaps the woman was married. She was young and beautiful, even if her lovely features were marred with anxiety.

“Well I suppose it’s best if I don’t keep you too long then. Why don’t you come inside and tell me what it is you’re here for?” Ilona said, leading the way.

“Thank you, Miss Ilona.”

They stepped into Ilona’s home, and Ilona gestured towards the small table in front of the fireplace, quietly flickering. There were herbs hanging low from the ceiling, almost low enough to block their view of each other.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot my manners!” The woman started, realizing the social error. “My name is Karolina.”

“It’s all right, Karolina.” Ilona said gently. “What is it you need me to help you with?”

Karolina looked down at the table, eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears. She slowly slid her hand across her stomach, sniffles staring to escape.

“I’m pregnant, and I don’t want this child.”

Ilona had helped young couples that faced fertility problems, but she had never been asked to prevent, or even end a pregnancy before. She was unsure what to do, her face displaying her uncertainty of the situation.

“Please don’t think ill of me, Miss Ilona! It’s not that I don’t want children or that I don’t think I’m ready but…” Karolina began, tears freely falling down her cheeks now. “…I can’t have this child. Not when it’s his…”

“Is…your husband not the father?” Ilona inquired.

Karolina looked offended. “My husband is the father, I’m no adulteress.” She stated.

“I’m sorry to have assumed. I just do not understand why you would want to end this pregnancy.”

Karolina’s features eased from the offense as she began to explain. “He…was fine when we were first married. He treated me as good as any man would treat his wife. Then he began to drink…With some men, drinking makes them merry or silly, but not him. He gets angry…and sometimes violent. He’ll make up stories in his head that I’ve been unfaithful or that I’ll leave him and…and he beats me for it.”

Ilona's voice became serious. “Have you told anyone about this? Anyone you trust?”

“No one would believe me. My husband’s grandfather is one of the elders, so even if I told everyone, they’ll just take his side.” Karolina said, defeated. “I have a little bit of money saved up. Some to pay you for your services, and some to help me escape from my husband to start over in some place far away from here.” Tears began to pour faster from her cheeks onto the table. “But it’ll be hard to start fresh with a newborn babe. The child will also permanently tie me to him. If he ever finds out this child exists, I’ll never be rid of him. He’ll haunt me forever.” Karolina sobbed. “So please, you _must_ help me!”

Whatever reservations Ilona had about helping Karolina vanished. She had to help this woman.

“You don’t need to cry anymore dear, I’ll help you.”

Karolina sniffed, wiping tears from her face. “You-you will?”

“Of course.” Ilona said, reaching over the table to hold her hand. “I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe.”

Ilona asked Karolina some questions, how far along did she believe she was, her exact age, any major illnesses she had in the past.

She began to look through Ada’s remedy book, hoping to find something for this particular situation.

She did find something.

On a piece of folded paper nestled between the pages read “How to induce premature birth.” Clearly Ada had some experience in the matter, and knew that one day Ilona might need to know how, too. Ilona said a little prayer, thanking Ada for her foresight.

Ilona began to gather the necessary things and put together a tea bag filled with dried herbs and weeds.

“Now,” Ilona began, “you just need to drink this once. Let it steep in hot water for 10 minutes, and you should feel the effects in a few hours. You will feel pain, but it won’t last. Take this also.” Ilona said, giving Karolina another tea bag. “This one will help you relax and alleviate the pain some. Take it as soon as you start to feel the first pains of labor. It will feel similar to the pains we experience monthly.”

“I can’t even begin to express my deepest thanks to you, Miss Ilona.” Karolina said as she began reaching into her pocket. She pulled out some money.

“No! I insist you keep that. Use it to help yourself start over, like you wanted!” Ilona exclaimed.

“Are you sure…? Karolina asked tentatively.

“I am sure. I have all that I need. Now you must hurry! Before you’re missed!” Ilona asserted.

Karolina left and began to run back to the village, looking back once more to wave to Ilona.

_\------------------------------------_

Three days had passed since then, and Ilona found herself thinking of Nihil less and less. Karolina was just the distraction she needed to move on from her strange encounter with the Devil worshipper.

She wondered how Karolina was faring. She did exactly everything the paper told her to do, but she still worried for the young woman. Childbirth, whether through miscarriage or full term, was still a dangerous process that sometimes resulted in death for the mother, baby, or both, a fact which Ilona knew all too well.

_“This is a natural thing, there’s no need to worry about me, Ilona.”_ Her mother told her as she was preparing to go into labor with her brother.

_Childbirth is natural. Those poisonous weeds from the meadow are natural too. Natural doesn’t always mean safe._ Ilona thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an insistent banging on her front door.

Who could need her at this late hour? She thought maybe it was Karolina, needing her help once more.

She ran to the door and opened it.

It was not Karolina.

It was a group of men from the village, looking at her with pure hatred in their eyes.

They didn’t speak, only grabbed her and tied her wrists together, while Ilona desperately tried to free herself.

“What is it you want from me? I’ve done nothing wrong!” Ilona shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

“Silence, filthy witch! You’ve gone too far this time!” one man said as he gestured to the man next to him, who was holding a torch. The man with the torch began to walk towards her home, realization dawning on Ilona.

“No, please! That’s my home! You can’t!” She pleaded.

Her cried fell on deaf ears as her home was set ablaze.

Ilona could do nothing but look as all her worldly possessions began to burn in front of her.

The men began to drag her towards the village, yanking her bonds hardly when she fell too far behind. She could feel the rope biting into her skin, rubbing her flesh raw.

They approached the village and Ilona saw that there was a wooden pillar set up in the center, surrounded by wood kindling and dried brush.

“No, no! What are you doing? Please, I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Are you sure about that?” an old, croaky voice spoke.

She recognized that voice. It was the elder that accused her of breaking her father’s heart, killing him.

“I knew from the moment you came back that you would do something vile…never would have I imagined that you would bewitch my grandson’s wife into killing her own unborn child!” the elder accused.

“I didn’t bewitch anyone!”

“Liar! Someone saw Karolina leaving your cabin and two days later, her unborn child dies inside of her! It was obviously your doing!” the elder spat.

Ilona couldn’t believe what was about to happen. Were they really going to burn her at the stake like the witches of old?

“Is Karolina well, at least? Does she live?” Ilona asked.

“She no longer lives. We found her guilty of murder and engaging with witchcraft. She burned last night.” The elder said matter of factly.

Ilona was no longer scared for her own life, but angry. Angry that they would kill an innocent woman while they let her monstrous husband roam free.

They tied her to the stake, and poured oil all over her and the surrounding wood.

“Do you have any last words, witch?” The elder growled.

Ilona spat onto his face.

The elder angrily wiped the spit off and walked away.

A different man with a torch approached her, and set fire to the kindling at her feet.

The flames began to spread, slow despite the copious amounts of oil.

Ilona closed her eyes, cursing the villagers. Then she remembered…

_“But if these people ever make you change your mind, just call out my name and I’ll come back.”_

“Nihil…I’ve reconsidered your offer.” Ilona whispered.

“I thought you might.”

Ilona looked up and saw Nihil inches from her face, a smirk playing at his lips.

“How…”

“It’s not important right now how I got here. I can see you’re in a bit of a bind?” Nihil said, looking at her tied up and covered in oil.

Ilona was about to give a retort, when she noticed the flames had stopped.

The villagers too, for that matter.

Everything seemed frozen in time as Nihil looked at her.

“Ah, I see you noticed how my master stopped things for a moment while we negotiate. It was also him that slowed the spread of fire when they lit the wood. You can thank him later, but right now I want to know,” Nihil began, “if you are indeed serious about my offer?”

“You want me to bear your firstborn son in return for the powers of a witch.”

“Yes, that’s it. Will you?”

Ilona looked at him, then the surrounding villagers, hatred painted on their faces. But their hatred was no match for her bone-deep fury.

“I will.” Ilona growled.

Nihil clapped his hands. “Excellent! Now…I will need your name though if I am to invoke the powers of the Old One to complete our deal. Will you finally tell me your name?” Nihil requested.

“It’s…it’s Ilona.”

“Ilona?” Nihil repeated. “Well then Ilona. Soon you will be free to rain your wrath down upon these unsuspecting hicks.” Nihil began to laugh.

He looked her in the eyes as his one white eye began to glow. He started to mutter words in a language she never heard, but picked up when he said her name.

“Now…you need to kiss me.” Nihil stated.

“Kiss you? Why?”

“It seals the deal, so to speak.”

“Well I’m tied up, so you’ll need to come over here.”

Nihil laughed again. “Don’t be silly, you can come to me.”

Ilona was about to remind him that she was tied up, but her wrists and ankles were no longer bound to the stake.

“How did you do that?”

“I didn’t do that my dear, you did.”

Ilona looked down at her wrists. They were no longer raw and bleeding from the grip of the rope.

“I’m waiting.”

Ilona looked at him, then his lips.

She had never kissed a man before, but there was going to be plenty of firsts for her later.

She stepped toward him, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Nihil looked pleased, and smirked once more. “Now my dear…give ‘em hell.”

With that, Nihil vanished and the world was set in motion again.

“What?! How did you escape?!” the elder shouted. “Shoot her!”

Two men stepped forward with their hunting rifles ready. They took aim at her, then fired.

Ilona ducked and pushed her hand out in front of her. Gasps and muttering of disbelief spread throughout the crowd.

Ilona opened her eyes and looked in front of her.

Two bullets had stopped inches from where her hand was, suspended in the air.

Ilona almost couldn’t believe it herself. _“It worked.”_ She thought, a plan forming in her head.

She flicked her wrist towards the two men who shot her, sending the bullets flying straight back to them. One was hit in the chest, the other in the head, killing them instantly.

The other villagers looked at her in horror. Some began to run away, others tried to attack her.

She would deal with the ones attacking her first. She thrust out her hand again, stopping them in their tracks. She lifted her arm above her head, some of the men flying up high in the air. She dropped her hand forcefully back down, the men falling to their deaths with a sickening crunch.

Ilona walked through the fire, her body resisting the flames. The remaining men stood frozen in fear. She lifted her hand again and faced the men on her left. She spread out her fingers and looked them in the eyes as she clenched her hand into a fist.

A squishing sound came from them as they collapsed to the ground, blood and brain matter pouring from their eyes, nostrils, ears, and mouths.

The men on her right, their wits finally returning, began to run.

Ilona let out a piercing screech and they dropped to their knees, their hands covering their ears as blood trickled out.

She walked to them and held out her hand once more, clenching her fist as their brains squished like the men before.

She scanned the village, looking for two targets in particular. She found them huddled together, terror displayed on their faces; the village elder and his monster of a grandson. She walked towards them and stopped a few feet away.

“I knew you were a real witch!” the elder spat out.

Ilona didn’t say anything. She just kept looking at them, thinking of ways to take her vengeance.

“Burn in Hell!” The grandson shouted, gathering what little courage he had to stand up.

“I know I will.” Ilona acknowledged. “And you will burn too.”

Ilona looked them in the eyes, then their bodies began to move against their will. They tried to protest, but no words would come out. Ilona had them walk to the burning pyre, horror dawning on their faces as the realized what she had planned for them.

They walked straight into the fire, turned around and looked at Ilona. She finally freed their voices and let them scream. She watched as the flames enveloped them, their screams turning into whimpers, then silence. She let go of the hold on their bodies and watched as they collapsed into charred piles.

Ilona turned around and began to walk away, passing by the houses as she followed the road that led to the forest. She stopped and looked to her left into the window of one home and saw a frightened woman frantically close the curtains. She looked back towards the forest, and resumed her walk.

Nihil stood on the roof of one of the buildings and smiled at the carnage. _“Oh she’ll make a fine mother to the future anti-Pope indeed.”_

\---------------------------

Ilona approached the remains of her home, the flames nothing but smoldering embers. She stepped through what was once the door, and began to search for anything that could have possibly survived the blaze.

After several minutes, it became clear that nothing was left. She fell to her knees and began to sob. There was nothing left. Not even…

“Looking for this?” a familiar voice asked.

Ilona looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and saw Nihil, holding up the book that Ada wrote and gifted her with all those years ago, the ends of it only slightly singed.

“How…never mind.” Ilona sniffled, standing up. “Thank you…that book means a lot to me. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.”

“I knew there probably was something here that meant a great deal to you. After you were taken, I went inside to see if there was anything that looked important. This was the only thing that looked useful to you. Sorry if there was anything else that I missed.”

“No, it’s all right. Most of my possessions were just clothes and furniture. Those things can be replaced. But this…” Ilona said, gently taking the book from Nihil. “This is priceless to me. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for saving it. For saving me.”

“Nonsense, I didn’t do anything. You saved yourself with the help of powers gifted to you by Satan.” Nihil blushed under his paint.

“Still, if you didn’t arrive when you did…”

Nihil took her hands and spoke softly. “Let’s not dwell on what could have been. Let’s focus on the here and now.” He whispered, as his fingers traveled up her arm to gently stroke her face.

Ilona could feel herself blushing. She never had a man speak so softly to her, or touch her so tenderly. She didn’t know how she should respond.

“Can…Can I stay with you?” Ilona asked quietly, looking up at him.

Nihil smiled. He held her chin with his thumb and index finger, and kissed her lips with the lightest of touches.

“Of course.”

Ilona’s cheeks were tinged peak. Her stomach began to flutter, her heart beat increasing slightly.

“Thank you.” Ilona breathed.

Nihil moved his other hand to the small of her back and pulled her close, his other arm stroking her hair.

“This is terribly romantic, you know…” Nihil whispered to her.

_“Romantic? I just murdered several people and we’re standing in the scorched ruins of my house.”_ Ilona thought to herself. The moon _was_ full though, and the embers of the fire were giving off just enough heat to stave off the night time chill left over from winter. He was also holding her gently…she supposed this could be considered romantic.

Nihil began to stroke her back with his fingertips, moving up towards her face. He pulled back from her slightly and began to caress her jaw, his other hand still wrapped around her. She looked nervous.

“Just relax my dear.” He entreated. He kissed her once more, a little more purpose in his movements.

Ilona didn’t know what to do, so she just did whatever felt natural next. She began to move her lips against his, taking some control and exploring the new sensations she was experiencing. She moved her hands to run up his chest, one hand moving to cup Nihil’s cheek.

They continued kissing each other for several minutes, coming up for air occasionally. Their hands were slow with moving across each other’s bodies, savoring the feel of each other underneath their fingers. There was no rush. Their kisses began to grow more heated, with their hands moving to run through each other’s hair. Nihil moved from kissing her lips to her jaw, then neck.

Ilona had never felt desire like this before. She had a few crushes growing up and living with Ada, but they never turned into anything like this. She was hungry for more.

“Yes…I can feel that you want it as much as I do.” Nihil whispered into her neck. “Let me take you, Ilona. The powers that Satan bestows are always the most potent within the first hours. If you take my seed now, our child will grow to be powerful."

Ilona considered. She did agree to his bargain after all.

She answered him with a kiss, and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Nihil sighed and smiled into the kiss, then grabbed her ass and pulled her close, running his hands across her flesh that was frustratingly covered with clothes.

It seemed as if taking their clothes off took forever, but was also too quick. Soon, Ilona found herself completely nude, blushing and feeling self-conscious. No one had ever seen her like this. She was filled with a nervous anticipation.

Nihil on the other hand, was the opposite. A life spent in Satan’s clergy meant he was no stranger to sex and nudity.

Sensing her nerves and trepidation, Nihil tried to project calm and confidence, hoping some of it would transfer to her.

“If I do something you do not like, simply tell me. I won’t get offended.” Nihil started. “Likewise, I’ll tell you if I like something or not. Simple as that.”

Ilona considered him. If he wasn’t nervous why should she be?

“All right. But I don’t know where to start.” Ilona said sheepishly.

“Just follow my lead.”

Nihil began to kiss her again. It started out soft like before, but progressed into their tongues sliding against each other, their hands roving across each other’s naked flesh.

Nihil’s fingers began to move downwards, until they reached Ilona’s womanhood. She gasped as his fingers slid up and down her slit, coating themselves in her wetness. He alternated between kissing her jaw and neck as his fingers explored her, looking for the bundle of nerves he knew would make her come undone. When he finally found it, Ilona gasped again. He began to slowly circle his fingers around her clit, relishing in the sounds he elicited from her. He stopped, then moved one finger to her entrance to gauge how ready she was. He slid one finger in and Ilona moaned, grabbing his ass.

Nihil moved his finger back to her clit and started to circle it again. Ilona sighed and moved her head, exposing more of her neck to Nihil’s mouth. This feeling was so much, almost _too_ much. It was like a metal spring was inside of her, coiling more tightly with every swipe of his fingers. It felt like she was going to explode. She _wanted_ to explode.

Nihil moved his mouth from her neck to her ear, and began to whisper.

“Come for me, my dear. I know you’re so close…”

Suddenly, it was like liquid fire was pouring from where Nihil’s fingers were. It spread all throughout her body, from the tips of her fingers to her toes. She moaned loudly into the night, not caring if the whole world could hear her pleasure. It just felt so damn good.

Nihil smiled into her ear. “Yes, just like that…you’re doing very well.”

His praises began to bring her back to reality, as did his hardened manhood poking at her stomach.

“Lie down.”

Ilona obeyed and laid her clothes down on the ground before lying flat on top of them.

Nihil sat on his knees and leaned back slightly, spreading her legs as he did so.

He took his cock and began to rub it up and down her slit, coating it in her juices. He picked one leg up and held it above his hip, using his other hand to guide himself into her.

Ilona felt him at her entrance and gasped, the blunt head of his cock slightly stretching her. It didn’t hurt exactly, but it felt mildly uncomfortable for a moment. Nihil allowed her a few moments to let her get used to the feeling, before pushing slightly further in. It was like that for a bit, him pushing forward slightly, then waiting for her body to acclimate to him. He sighed when he was finally all the way in.

Nihil leaned his head back and closed his eyes, moving his hand to grab her other leg to lift it above his other hip. Then, he began to thrust slowly, careful not to move too hard or too fast to cause any additional discomfort for her.

Ilona’s discomfort melted away soon enough, and she started to feel the metal spring inside her begin to tighten again. She became restless, and started to move her hips on her own.

Nihil let out a deep groan at her movements, and began to pick up the pace.

He moved his hands from behind her knees to her thighs, and lifted her slightly to change the angle of penetration. They both moaned and began to move their hips faster.

“Fuck…you’re so…you’re so wet and tight for me…” Nihil breathed.

Ilona tried to respond but her voice couldn’t form words. She could only make noises of pleasure, which is how she acknowledged him.

Nihil moved a hand to where their bodies joined and began to swipe at her clit once again. Ilona moaned her loudest moan yet, the feeling of him inside with his fingers rubbing at her was pushing her closer and closer to the precipice.

She let the liquid fire shoot through her body once more, gasping as her walls gripped rhythmically around Nihil's throbbing cock. Her orgasm finally sent Nihil over the edge, and he came deep and hard inside of her, shouting obscenities as he thrust until he was empty.

Spent, they both laid next to each other looking up at the stars through the tree branches, Ilona snuggling up to his side.

“What now?” Ilona asked.

“Now, we wait awhile to see if you are with child. If not,” Nihil grinned, “we’ll just keep trying until you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng don't roast me too hard fam 
> 
> come yell into the void with me on tumblr @monstranceglock c:


End file.
